Who are you really Frisk?
by Anima Reader
Summary: Something is wrong with Frisk. Toriel is worried and asks Sans to find out what is wrong. Sans though he was ready for anything Frisk could throw his way but he was not ready to see her talking it a teen that she called "Dad".
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this story was made from the plot bunny that daniphantomforlife gave up on. Being that I can't get ahold of them this story is my take on their idea.**

 **Anyway this is my second story on fanfiction I am still learning (my other story is Undertale: something went very wrong, if you were wanting to know). If you don't know what Danny Phantom is or Undertale is please look it up for I didn't go into much character detail.**

 **Anyway let's get into the story.**

* * *

It has been a month since Frisk freed everyone from the Underground. Everyone is happy and enjoying life on the surface…. well almost everyone. Frisk is depressed and disappears at 2ock in the afternoon it used to be once a week now it is everyday. Toriel is of course worried and asked Sans to follow Frisk to see what they are doing by themselves. Sans of course agreed to go but for a different reason….

* * *

2pm

'The little demon is leaving right on cue' taught Sans as he up to follow Frisk.

Frisk left the house and went into the woods nearby and kept waking with their head down deep in taught.

'Where are you going you little demon' Sans taught as Frisk suddenly stopped in a hidden clearing causing Sans to hide thinking that Frisk saw him.

Frisk just stood there and waited in the clearing.

'What are you waiting for you little demon' Sans taught.

* * *

Frisk didn't hear Sans following her as she walked to their hidden place.

'He is taking longer today I hope he's ok' Frisk taught just as she heard him in his human form land.

Frisk turned and yelled "Dad" as she ran into his arms.

"How are you my little princess?" Danny ask.

Frisk smiled at Danny but Danny saw right through it.

"Frisk what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right? Even though I am now the ghost king doesn't mean I can't be your father."

Frisk looked up at Danny and started to cry as she told him what happened after she ask to be called Frisk instead of Dani. She cry harder as she told Danny what Chara made her do in the other timeline. Then she told Danny how she won back her body from Chara and rest time. She told him how she freed everyone from the Underground. She told him how Sans remembers the other timeline and is convinced that she did all the killing. She told Danny how she heard Sans calling her a little demon under his breath and how much it hurts to hear her Dunkle call her that.

Danny listened to everything Frisk said and didn't interrupt her until she was finished letting it all out for he could tell she needed to let it out. When she was finally done he said "Well Frisk we now have something else in common other than our DNA." He then told Frisk about the timeline of Dan and how with Clockwork helped him defeat Dan. He told Frisk how Dan is still alive in Clockwork's home and how Dan could still happen but only if Danny killed.

Frisk was shocked as she listen to Danny's tale of Dan and how fate played them both in the someway. When Danny finished his tale they heard a rustling from a bush. Danny and Frisk thinking that it maybe was a enemy turned into their Phantom forms and used their ghost shield to trap what was hiding in the bush and lifted the trapped being from its hiding spot.

"Sans, what are you doing here?" Frisk asked.

* * *

Sans was shocked as he listened to Danny and Frisk talk. He was very shocked when he learned that Frisk is the princess of ghost, which he couldn't understand how since she was a human. He was even more shocked when he saw Frisk and Danny "Go Ghost", and lift him up without holding on his soul.

"Sans, what are you doing here?" the being that used to be Frisk.

"...Frisk…..what are you?" Sans ask still in shock.

"Frisk and I are what is called a Halfa" Danny stated. "It is nice to finally meet you Sans or as Frisk calls you her Dunkle. I am Danny Phantom King of the Ghost and Father of Frisk Phantom my clone."

"A clone? You mean Frisk.." Sans said before Frisk interrupted.

"I am clone created from Danny's DNA by his archenemy but unlike my brothers I had a soul and with Danny's help me became my own being."

"Even if Frisk is a clone she is my family and she deserves to be happy living the life she chooses." Danny finished for her.

"If you're the king of ghost how come we never heard of you from Napstablook and Mettaton?" Sans ask.

"The same reason Chara was able to take over my body, the Barrier broke all connection to the Ghost Zone. Nap's and Ton's (what I call Napstablook Nap and Mettaton Ton) connection to the knowledge of the Ghost Zone was blocked by the Barrier. When I first went through the Barrier my connection to my ghost self was temporary closed which allowed Chara to take over but takes to you I was able to break free."

"What do you mean Frisk?" Sans asked.

"Your constant killing me making Chara restart your battle slowly broke what bared my ghost self. You really don't remember the final battle with Chara?" Frisk asked.

"What are you talking ab…" Sans started to ask when he had a flashback of a memory of the final fight crossed has mind.

* * *

Sans was fighting a red eyed possessed Frisk. Sans was running low on energy when he trapped Frisk in a blue attack cage.

"What don't like my final attack? You dirty brother killer!" Sans said.

" **You idiot you think this can stop me?" Frisk ask.**

Sans stared at Frisk trying to keep hold of the cage when he noticed Frisk's eyes turned a ghostly green.

" _He just needs to hold you long enough for me to kick your but Chara!" Frisk yelled._

Sans was shocked as he watched Frisk's eyes turn back to red.

" **Shut up, Frisk your body belongs to me not you beside you can't fight a ghost like me!"**

" _Really Chara, like you didn't know, how else do think you could touch me?"_

" **What are talking about, Frisk?"**

" _Wow Chara you had full access to my memories. I know you accessed them to use my fighting skills."_

Sans was confused what were they talking about. He understood that Frisk was possessed by this Chara being, but what did Frisk mean? As he watch Chara took control again.

" **That is a lie you can't be half dead!"**

" _And yet I am, any last words Chara before you have a_ _ **BAD TIME**_ _!" Frisk spoke with her ghostly voice._

Sans was shock he never heard of a human being that was half dead and he never heard a voice like that. He saw that Chara was in control was a fear filled face that he could help but that justice will be served.

" **HAHAHAHHAHA…. You are a idiot Frisk** **if you kill me you can't bring them back I have the power of the reset not you!"**

"What you mean if we were to get rid of the dirty brother killer, I can't get my brother back?"

" _Wow Chara you are a idiot where do you think that time ability came from you a dead demon child or me the Princess of Ghost that you caught when her powers were down. Are thoughs your last words?_

" **..."**

" _Well then good by Chara"_ Frisk said as a bright light came from inside of her and two rings crossed over her turning her hair white and her blue and purple clothes into a black and white. She then reached her hand into herself and started to pull something out of her. Then something red slowly came out screaming it was a red girl ghost with blood red eye's. Then Frisk took out a cylinder like object from her ghostly pocket and pointed the opening at Chara. Bright energy shot at Chara and suck her into the cylinder object. Frisk then closed the opening turned and smiled at Sans. " _Don't worry about Chara this is a time sealed prison that Clockwork made. Now time to undo what Chara did to everyone."_

* * *

"How come I remember everything Chara did but didn't remember your fight until now?"

"I don't know why it happens when I change time no one remembers that time not even Danny with his time medalen can remember the old timeline." Frisk stated with a smile "you are the first to remember a timeline I changed."

"Well I guess we can thank Flowey and Chara for that. Speaking of Chara are they still trapped in that cylinder object?" Sans asked.

"Their with Clockwork where he also keeps Danny's time traveling villain Dan." Frisk stated when a little fear crossed her face. "Sans where does this leave use now? Are you still my Dunkle?"

"I would be proud to be your Dunkle, Frisk."

"Yahoo." Frisk yelled and flew into the air.

"Hahaha. You've done a good job Sans." Danny laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been years since anyone other than a person in our a family was able to make her this happy."

"What are you going to do know Danny?"

"I will need to go back to the Ghost Zone soon, why?"

"I feel that Frisk would want to introduce you to everyone."

"Can I dad please?" Frisk asked Danny since she was on the ground again.

"Well I guess the Ghost Zone can wait a little longer."

"Sweet" Frisk said as she turned human and started running back home.

"Hey, Frisk wait up for us" Danny yelled as he turned human and ran after her.

"Welp, know I see where she gets it from" Sans said as he used a shortcut home.

* * *

"Ok Sans how did you beat Frisk and myself" Danny asked.

"He can teleport Danny, he call's it using a shortcut" Frisk stated.

"Does he use it to prank people?"

"No he just uses it to be lazy" Frisk answered.

"Welp, are you going to meet the others or not" Sans asked as he opened the door of the house they all share.

"Everyone come here Frisk brought someone here to meet you" Sans yelled.

Nap and Ton where the last to arrive when they saw Danny they both bowed "It is good to finally meet you Danny King of Ghost." They said in unison.

"Well I just lost the bet" Danny said as he past Frisk a dollar they made a bet on how long it would take Nap and Ton it recognize Danny.

Frisk laughed "Everyone this is my father Danny Fenton or other wise known as" Frisk posed as they both turned into their ghost forms "Danny Phantom King of the Ghost."

Everyone was shocked and couldn't speak.

Flowey who Frisk convinced to come to the surface a week after everyone was freed was the first to speak up. "You went easy on me didn't you, why?"

"Two reasons; one our family has swore not to kill, and two you could still be saved Asriel." Frisk stated.

* * *

After all of the introductions were done and Frisk went back to her human form.

"Man I can see why you like it here so much Frisk" Danny said.

"I know right, Dad can you stay longer?"

"I would love to" just then the alarm signaling that their was a ghost in need. "But the ghost are in need of their king."

"Goodbye everyone until we meet again" Danny said as he opened a portal to the Ghost Zone and disappeared.

* * *

 **I did it! How was that for my first cross over….um….let me know if there's anything I should do to make my writing better like I said in the beginning I am still new at this. I also hate when a story I very much enjoyed is never finished and is left to decay.**


	2. Thank You Everybody!

HOLLY CLOCKWORK! Danny

 **What is the mater Danny? Me**

Who are you really Frisk has over 500 views! Danny

 **WHAT already? Me**

Why would I lie to you Anima Reader? Danny

 **True. I am just surprised that many people read my story. Me**

 _They only read it because Undertale and Danny Phantom are popular not because they like your story's. Chara_

 **Sans Chara is in need of a Bad Time. Me**

Sure thing Boss. Sans

 _NOOO! Chara_

 **To celebrity over 500 views I am going to write the story of Dani's time in the Underground. Not sure what the title will be or when it will be up. Thank you everyone later. Me**


End file.
